Rain
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: It has been raining in Station Square for a long time, and Shadow is sick of it, he hasn't gone to sleep in three days. Can Silver help that and get him to sleep? Or is Shadow to paranoid about Silver even touching him? Read and find out. Shadilver! Warning: Major CRACK.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining in Station Square; believe me pretty boring nothing ever happens hear except for Eggman's constant plans to destroy the world which got boring quickly.

My names Shadow the Hedgehog and I have been in this boring abode all day long, ever since I woke up.

I laid on my bed and put the pillows over my face, trying to just listen to the taps of raindrops on my foggy window.

'Tap' 'tap' 'tap' the raindrops babbled to my window, I took the pillow off and watch the drops slide down the glass outside.

"God isn't there anything to do in this forsaken home, No ones here just me to listen to the same thing over and over again raindrops!" I yelled out of fury

"I'll keep you company Shadow" Came the soft, sweet voice of Silver

"No it's ok go on back in your room" I turned around and closed my eyes only to feel Silver's light body jump on me.

"You know it's not good to just sit here bored I'll talk to your or something, anything!"

I looked up at him studying his face

"Anything?" I asked

Silver nodded and smiled

"Well why don't you go get me a coke?"

Silver's ears folded back

"We'll you let me talk to you?"

"I'm talking to you right now aren't I?"

Silver looked at the wall

"Ok Shadow I'll go get your drink"

'Wow he's actually going to go get it'

I looked out the window once again to see the annoying raindrops tapping on my window

"Shadow all we have is…"

Silver walked over and sat on the bed with me

"The raindrops are so cool aren't they?" Silver asked looking with me

"You really think so?"

"Well yea they just fall from the sky; nothing can harm them since there water then they go to people's window greeting them"

"Greet them? You mean wake them up" I responded I saw Silver look at me from the corner of my eye

"Is that why your in a bad mood, they woke you up?"

I was getting annoyed by the second

"I am not in a bad mood!"

Silver gave me a look

"Ok I-I could be a little"

"A little?"

"Well don't you think you would be like me if you haven't gone to sleep for the past three days?"

Silver gasped

"Three days!?! No wonder you're in a bad mood; come on get in the bed right now!" Silver said getting up

I just sat there with my arms crossed; I'm not going to be babied by Silver, I mean come on its Silver!

"And just to think I was about to get you a coke! Get under the covers now!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" I yelled, whoa wait a second did I just give up? Oh no the 'Ultimate Life form' does not give up!

"Good" Silver said walking over to my bed

"What are you doing?"

"Tucking you in"

"No the 'Ultimate Life form'…..that actually, wait no the…oh"

I started purring while Silver petted my quills down\

"How….dare…..you...do….this…to….me….I'm"

"Hush"

Oh no did he just hush me? How dare he hush me!

"Now lay down" Silver said pushing my chest so I was lying on the bed

"Now you rest your little head" Silver told me in a baby voice

"Ok you know what I-."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh; now you rest and I'll stand right here guarding you!"

'Guarding? He did not just say guarding, correct me if I'm wrong, guarding? That bull-."

"Shadow it's not polite to stare, if fact your eyes shouldn't be open at all you should have your eyes closed and going to sleep"

"I'm not ti-."

"Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"What?"

"Don't you back talk to me!"

"I'm not I'm just say-."

"What is that? Huh! What are you doing right know?"

"Being babied by you!"

Silver then lost it and jumped on the bed and pushed his nose up to mine

"Do you want me to baby you Shadow? I WILL BABY YOU and you probably wont like it"

I was quiet not wanting to make him anymore mad

"Good now get to sleep"

I closed my eyes

'Why does he want me to go to sleep so….Oh god, HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!!


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes were still closed and I still felt Silvers golden eyes watching me

I heard the chair he was sitting in move on the floor, and heard footsteps moving to the door (Whoa rhyming!) I smiled a little bit; maybe he had to go to the bathroom, so I could escape.

I opened my eyes a sliver and saw that the door was open and no Silver hedgehog was in sight, I heard myself sigh and I slouched over and threw my feet off the bed in a sitting position.

'No ones going to rape me now!' I thought standing up and limping to the door (because my foot was asleep)

I made it through and looked both ways no hedgehog in sight; I walked over to the end of the hallway where the stairs laid when I saw the same Silver hedgehog climbing up with a drink in hand.

I panicked and dashed over into the bathroom and closing the door with a loud 'bang' I heard something fall then Silver cursing

"Shadow you owe me a new Florida coffee mug!" Silver yelled from in the hallway

'Coffee mug? Oh god he's going to try to keep me awake! So that means he new I was faking which also, also means he had coffee in that mug, which also, also, also means he's going to RAPE ME!'

I started sweating a little and flushed the toilet

'Why did I just do that?' I thought 'wait why am I doing any of this I'm the 'Ultimate freaking Life form' I can take that puny, scrawny, futuristic, telekinetic, marijuana leaf looking head, hedgehog on!'

I opened a few coverts started pulling toilet paper of the rack, took some cleaners and hair sprays, and mixed it all together to make the ultimate outfit to defeat the 'Faker'

I walked out

I had toilet paper around, and all over my head and made it as a belt to hold spray cans, I took a towel and made it as a skirt of some sort, then I had two shirts from the hamper and made them into wings, with hair jell holding them in place, I took of my shoes and put on Amy's flats that she left in there, and to finish it all off, a little halo floating above my head that I put together from old ad's in newspapers.

"Ok Silver I'm ready let's get this on!" I yelled

I saw Silver walk out in stop in his tracks, his face started getting red and his cheeks puffed out.

"S-Shadow what…?" he was interrupted by himself, howling like a hyena "What the Hell are you wearing (laugh) Oh my god (laugh) you better take that of before Sonic and Scourge get home or they'll never forget this (snort)"

"Shut up! Now get ready to taste Lysol!" I took the can out and started spraying it, which didn't go anywhere near him

"Come on Shadow you need to get to bed" The enemy said walking towards me

I hissed at him

"Stay back!"

"Shadow come on don't do this"

I ran towards him tackling him like an insane football player

"What the heck Shadow?" Silver yelled angrily

"Do you want to go?" I yelled still laying on him

"No I don't but I do want you to go to bed, yes I would really like that"

"Come on Silver don't be a baby, Waaaaah I'm a whiny baby named Silver who doesn't want to fight the tough Shadow waaaahhh I'm so scawed" I said mimicking a baby

Silver then lost it and picked me up with his powers

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP AND YOUR GOING TO SLEEP NOW!" he said in a deep terrifying voice (A/N fear the angry Silver O_o)

'Ok don't have to get mad about it' I thought while being thrown in the bed

"Shadow I'm sick and tired of it, now I'm beginning to hate the rain, every time there rain you can never get to sleep and every time you can't get to sleep you do this exact same thing"

I looked up at him and he got in bed with me

"No get out my bed will be dirty!" I yelled

"Hush" Silver said then cuddling up with me

In my mind that whole time it was yelling

'RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, TACOS, RAPE!'

But it quickly went away as soon as Silver started stroking me behind my ears, I'll admit I started purring, and I might of snuggled with him a few times, and I kissed him on the tip of the ear a few times, and I let him lay on my chest, and I let him tug on my chest fur a little, then I made out with him, then I um well never mind….

**Sorry this story might not be that good but I was bored when I made it, It's not over one more chap to go I was just putting it on this one since it wasn't that good, well to me it wasn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see the sun coming in through the window, I also felt something on my chest so I looked down, and I really shouldn't have.

"Oh my god!" I yelled then I heard laughing beside me

"Did you and Silver have a good time when we were gone?" the cobalt annoying hedgehog asked still laughing

"I see you hot dogs for dinner last night" A fat cat said

Sonic and Scourge stopped laughing and looked up at him

"No, n-no just don't talk at all, in fact what are you doing in my house?" Scourge said "Get out go!"

"Oh" Big whined

"Shut up" I yelled "I have no recall of doing this" I said pointing at the now woken up confused hedgehog

"Morning Shadow" Silver said turning to his other side

I heard muffled laughs from the two

"Get out!" I yelled from fury

"W-What were you doing last night?" Scourge asked while pointing to some toilet paper and a can of hair spray on the floor

Sonic and Scourge were laughing so hard they fell on the floor, started rolling around, and started wheezing

"I think I just died!" Sonic yelled

"Your about to really die in a second if you don't get out" I yelled

"So why don't you come and get us _lover boy_?" Scourge said

I got up but then blushed and covered myself

"Oh ok I'll get out" Sonic said covering his blinded eyes

"Y-Yea um Shadow talk to you later" Scourge said while trying to find his way out by touching the door and trying to find the doorknob

"Yea that's what you get" I kept saying, right when they said they would get out I kept saying it over and over again because I didn't know what else to say and I wanted to say something badly

"Shadow?" came Silvers voice in the bed looking up with disappointed eyes

"Silver I'm sorry that-."

"No I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I never should of got in bed with you last night"

He looked like he was about to cry, I didn't want him to cry, no I hate seeing him cry

"Don't cry Silver" I said sitting next to him "You probably didn't mean to, I mean look at me a lesbian would want to snuggle with me"

By now a tear came out, he thought Shadow was mad at him and never wanted to see him again

"Silver" I said pulling him into a comforting hug, he was sitting on the edge of the bed so it was easier to do it

"It's just we-."

"Shh" I hushed "don't worry it's in the past, it's not like you'll get pregnant or anything"

Silver looked down

"STD's"

I gave him a 'I said don't freaking worry about It look' which made him giggle a little

"Don't worry Silver" I said

I kissed him on the side of the head making both of us blush a little

Silver then got on top of me and hugged as if I were about to leave him and he didn't want me to go, Silver then giggled

"What?" I asked

"You were in a freakin' skirt" Silver then started laughing while I just sat there not saying anything "Oh come on Shadow you know it was funny" Silver then put his fingers up to my lips and made me smile "You know it is" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Heh I thought you were going to try to rape me" Silver stopped laughing and took his fingers away from my lips

"Why would you think that?"

"Well because first you kept telling me to go to sleep, second you had coffee in your hand, and third you got in bed with me"

Silver was silent taking in what has been said

"First" he started "I was trying to get you to sleep because you always act like that when you don't get to sleep and you always do something stupid or something that you will regret for example the skirt.

I gave a sheepish grin and looked down

"Second" He started again "That was not coffee it was Pepsi and that was for me"

"Well I thought I saw steam"

"And lastly" Silver got closer to my face "I love you" Silver said

Boy was this a switch up, doesn't Silver supposed to be me, wow

Silver then leaned in so are lips were barely touching

"NO!" I yelled

"Huh?" Silver said in a disappointed tone

"I'm supposed to be on top" I said calmly and pushed Silver so he was on his back

"Shadow…" The young hedgehog said

I just smiled and licked my lips, to start are next adventure…..

**I know this story is probably crappy but I was bored and I had to start another story, don't know why just had a felling that I had to anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed a little bit of it have a great day! (I'll be honest the reason I said 'Have a great day' was because I don't know how to end this!) Bye!**


End file.
